fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Banshee
Banshee Screams In Fable 2, do the Banshee's screams hurt the Hero at all, and does she have any form of melee attacks; Or does she just taunt the Hero while her minions attack? Please respond. No the screams DO NOT hurt the Hero of Bowerstone but the minions do. The Banshee does taunt the Hero by saying things that is going to happen in the Hero's future. The above is incorrect. If the player does not attack the Banshee's minions and simply blocks their attacks, the banshee will eventually create a gust of wind around the player, and then attack. The attack looks like the banshee is sucking the blood of the character out of their body and into her hood. After the attack the banshee falls backwards and fades away, only to materialise in a different position. --Cartman! 19:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Banshees / Screamers The article seems to treat Banshees from Fable II and Screamers from Fable as if they are the same creatures. If this is true, then they can't be the souls of evil women because according to the Snowspire Oracle screamers are mages that rebelled against Jack of Blades. Is the Oracle's statement a retcon? Edit From the Note section of this article I have removed the following line: Additionally, they are quite likely to be the Sirens in Hannah's Down by the Reeds Song. Breathing out "A cold winter's breeze" is the main clue. It is not the Sirens breathing out a cold winter's breeze! It specifically states that it is banshees who breathe out a cold winter's breeze. "Down by the reeds, A twisted path leads, To banshees who breathe out, A cold winter's breeze" Sirens are being addressed as a different subject in the song. *I have also removed that which implies that Screamers are Banshees. Until confirmed by Lionhead or Peter himself the two should be treated as different creatures. Fable Hero 05:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) game? the last quote mentions "playing a game." is this supposed to be a taunt saying that the fight is a game? or is it talking about the actual game? Taunts Taunts? I've played this game many times, each time encountering a Banshee. I have NEVER had one speak to me. What's the deal? --AidanMac98 23:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :It could be one of two things: either your game glitched or you kill them too fast. I had it with mine, if you kill them too fast you don't hear anything but if you take your time you should hear them.--Alpha Lycos 23:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Same role? The last edit speaks of banshees playing the same role as the Crawler. I think that there are most differences than similarities. What say you Alpha?Garry Damrau(talk) 02:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :For a banshee to play the same role as the Crawler then the banshee would need to be a major character, a boss and have a huge speaking role in the game. Just having the ability to summon shadow children doesn't make it the same. The edit for that needs to be removed unless they can prove as to how two entirely different creatures have the same role. It'd be like saying "Theresa has the same role as Walter" just because they guide the Hero and are human.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Banshee's missing in Fable 3 Did they explain how there are no Banshee's in fable 3? Were they hunted down to extinction?Volcannon (talk) 04:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC)